


#blessed

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Neoshipping, Pokemon, Team Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: Butch and Cass head to the mall with the twins on a Saturday.
Relationships: Kosaburou | Butch & Yamato | Cassidy, Kosaburou | Butch/Yamato | Cassidy
Kudos: 7





	#blessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RocketBabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketBabe/gifts).



"And what does Daddy say before he starts the engine?" Butch asked his 2 small children as they clamboured into their car seats.  
"Uhh..." little Bella screwed up her face in concerntration, trying desperarely to remember, but Chase beat her to it!  
"Safety first!" he beamed.  
"Hey! You said it too fast! I wanted a turn!" Bella grumbled. Chase stuck his tongue out at his sister, who then tried to lean over to thump him.  
"Bella! Stop that! You'll remember next time i'm sure!" Butch said as he buckled her seatbelt. He kissed her on the top of her head before gently slamming the rear door shut. He couldn't help but smile at her pouting little face glaring at him through the window.

"Daddy! Raticate is digging up your vegetables again!" called Chase.  
"Right that does it!" snapped Butch. He stormed round to the driver's side, leant in and pressed the horn. Raticate squealed and leapt 6ft in the air before disappearing down the garden. The twins both burst out laughing and Butch sniggered to himself until he caught sight of Cassidy marching towards the car with a face of thunder.  
"Whoops..." he muttered.  
"Whoops is right Ponch!" huffed Cassidy. "Stop picking on Raticate! You can't startle him like that at his age you'll give him a heart attack!"  
"Chance would be a fine thing!" muttered Butch as he put the key in the ignition and started the engine.

"Remind me again why we're heading to the Mall so early again?" he asked Cassidy. "You know the Electabuzz game starts at midday right?"  
"Well we won't be back in time for that!" Cassidy replied curtly. "They'll probably lose again anyway"  
"Blasphemy!!" cried Butch.  
"Oh shut up! All the sales start today and I want to get there before all the good stuff goes!" Cassidy explained. "Shall we?" She added, indicating to Butch to start driving. He put the car into gear and with a wink to the twins in the rear view mirror, set off towards the shopping mall.  
_________________________________________

"Ooh this is nice!" Cassidy said as she held up yet another dress against herself. "What do you think of this one?"  
But Butch wasn't paying attention, he was more pre-occupied with ensuring the twins weren't causing trouble.  
"Bella, for the last time, sit still! Chase! That includes you!"  
"Biff?!"  
"I'm boooooredd" whined Bella. "Can we go to the toy shop now?"  
"Buffy?"  
"Yes in a minute Bella! Mommy is trying on some dresses" Butch said growing increasingly exasperated.

"But Mommy has lots of clothes!" Chase piped up.  
"You don't have to tell me that..." Butch replied through gritted teeth.  
"Butch!!!!"  
"Yes Cass what????" Butch said. "I am trying to keep the kids entertained here!"  
Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Well I would like your opinion if it's not too much bother! The blue one or this yellow one?!"  
"I dunno Cass!!! Blue? They both look fine to me" Butch shrugged. He truly despised clothes shopping.  
"You're right! I'll get both!" Cassidy beamed. "Thanks honey! I love you!"

"Daaaad Bella just stamped on my foot!" Chase said, tugging at his Father's sleeve.  
"I did not!" Bella said indignantly.  
"Did too!" Protested Chase.  
"You're a liar!"  
"No you are!"  
"Liar! Liar! Pants on FIRE!!!"  
Chase shoved his sister and Bella went sprawling and almost knocked over an elderly gentleman leaving the store.  
"FOR ARCEUS SAKE!" Butch hissed as he dragged Bella off by her leg. "I'm so sorry sir" he mumbled at the man.

"Oooohhhhh you've got your hands full there!!!! Double trouble!!!!" the man winked. "Was it buy one get one free that weekend??!"  
"Er...oh! Aha! Uh something like that yeah" Butch replied turning a deep shade of red. After the man left he grabbed Bella and placed her down firmly next to him. The little girl sat beside her Father sulking as her brother pulled faces at her.  
"I'm hungry!" Chase announced. Butch was just about to lose it when Cass appeared laden with shopping bags.  
"Aww they always wait so nicely!" She smiled. "You definately have the knack Daddy!"

The 4 of them finally left the shop, Butch keeping his head low trying to block out the sniggers from the other customers.  
_________________________________________

"I'm still hungry" Chase said.  
"Me too! I want a McDonalds!" declared Bella as she skipped along holding her Father's end.  
The family made their way over towards the food court and Butch glanced down at his watch.  
"Well we could eat now Cass, before it gets too busy" he suggested.  
"Ok, but we're not having McDonalds. Getting fed up of processed crap everywhere you turn" said Cassidy.

"Nooo I want a McDonalds!!" Bella whined.  
"Please Mommy!!" said Chase  
"Where were you thinking then?" Butch frowned. "I don't want a battle today Cass..."  
"That tapas place over there has just opened and it's meant to be quite good" Cassidy replied. "Would be nice for this family to eat proper food for a change"  
"Yuck!!" exclaimed Chase.  
"Double yuck!!" added Bella. "I WANT MCDONALDS!!!"  
"You'll both be getting nothing in a minute!" Cassidy snapped.  
"Bella enough! Cass, Tyson said he went there a couple of weeks ago. It's expensive as hell and totally kid UNfriendly" said Butch. Noticing Cass's face he quickly added with a wink "maybe for our next date night eh babes?? I'll sort the sitter!"

"Urgh fine!" Cassidy grumbled. The twins squealed with triumph and ran on ahead to grab the best balloons and crayons. "I'm only having a salad mind! And a diet Coke Butch!!"  
"Righto" Butch said as he pulled out his wallet. "I guess i'm paying then?"  
He glanced up and caught sight of Cassidy's cocked eyebrow. She folded her arms.  
"Uh i'll take that as a yes..." he mumbled. Cassidy said nothing but just smiled dangerously at him.

On executive's wages, it was the least he could do!  
_________________________________________

Eating at McDonalds with Cassidy always ended the same way. She'd order a salad whilst moaning about junk food, deforestation, red meat and overweight people before helping herself to Butch's fries anyway!

"See, this is why I order 2 lots!" he said pointedly across the table. "Before you accuse me of being a pig!"  
"Well you know Biff, sharing is caring!" Cassidy simpered back at him. "Anyway i'm stuffed now! Definately no more trying clothes on for me today".  
Butch breathed a sigh of relief to himself. He wasn't sure he could handle anymore loitering outside changing rooms with both kids in tow.  
"Well those dresses did look very nice!" he said to her.  
"Yes! Until next Saturday anyway!" Cassidy winked. Butch could only nod. Sad thing was, she wasn't even joking!

"You all done squirts?" he asked Chase and Bella. They had been unusually quiet whilst eating their Happy Meals, it was the only time apart from bedtime they were guaranteed any peace.  
"Yes Daddy!" Chase said.  
"Well tell you what, you guys can pick the last shop we go to before we head home" Butch suggested. He pulled Bella onto hia lap. "Any idea Bels?"  
"Seaking's Treasure Cove!!!" she said.  
"Yeah, yeah!!!!! Let's go!!" said Chase. Seaking's Treasure Cove was the largest toy store in Western Kanto. A trip to the mall was not complete without it.

"I had a feeling you'd say that!" said Butch. "Come on then!"  
The 4 of them left McDonalds and took the escalator to the bottom floor where Seaking's Treasure Cove was. The twins ran on ahead excitedly and both disappeared amongst the various displays of different toys. Cassidy frowned and readjusted her handbag under her arm.

"I don't want them coming away with too much tat today!" She warned Butch. "Getting sick of nearly breaking my neck on little pieces everywhere..."  
Butch was dying to point out that he often nearly broke his neck on Cassidy's shoe collection but thought better against it. Instead he pulled her closer to him and gave her an affectionate squeeze.  
"Heh sure thing Cass! Now, where have they got to?"

"Daddy, can I have this?" Bella asked as she appeared at her Father's side. Jumping up and down, she waved the toy in Butch's face until he took it and inspected the packaging.  
"Poopy Ponyta... what on earth is this?" He asked bewildered. Bella rolled her eyes.  
"Poopy Ponyta Daddy! You pour the slime in it and it comes out of it's butt!"  
"Charming..." muttered Butch. "Is it any wonder the kids of today are all so obsessed with talking about poo when the toys are like this?"  
"So I can have it???" Bella asked. Butch shook his head.  
"No not today squirt. It's 45 bucks! You can choose a smaller thing and we'll put a good word in for Santa if you like?"

"Nooo I want it today!!!" Bella cried. "Please?!"  
"No Bella..." Butch sighed wearily. "Otherwise it's not fair on Chase."  
Bella's bottom lip started quivering. "B-but Daddy..."  
"Oh Bella!" If there was one thing that Butch couldn't stand it was seeing his little girl disappointed. And WHY did she have to look exactly like her mother in doing so?  
Chase came over with a collectable Charizard battle figure.  
"These are cool Bella!" He piped up.  
"No!" Bella pouted. "I want the Poopy Ponyta!"   
Butch hesitated and sensing he was beginning to waver, Cass stepped in.

"Bella, we've said no. It's either the battle figure or nothing. Now which is it going to be?"  
"I WANT THE POOPY PONYTA!!!!" cried Bella, sobbing her heart out. "IT'S NOT FAIRRRR!!!!!!"  
"Right that is enough Missy!" Cassidy said. "You carry on and you won't get anything!!!"  
Bella flopped onto the floor and refused to move.  
"Right i've had enough. Bella GET UP!" Butch snapped. He pulled Bella to her feet and frog-marched her out of the shop. The cheeky tot tried once or twice to dead weight her legs only to be hoiked up again by Butch. He was making a beeline towards a bench.

"Can't think where she gets it from!" Cassidy frowned. "You want that Charizard yeah Chase? That's a good boy for picking something reasonable. Shall we go and pay for it then?"  
"Well..." Chase said. "Can we get Bella a Blastoise? Otherwise she won't have a toy and she'll be even more sad"  
"Well I suppose so" Cassidy smiled. She could always count on Chase to think of others, especially his sister. He really was the sweetest little boy.

"Cone on then" she said. "Let's go and pay and then find Dad and Bella!"

Outside on the bench, Butch had managed to find a link to the baseball game online and was sat watching the live stream with his phone in one hand and a furious squirming Bella in the other. Every so often she would try and get loose only for Butch to hoik her up again, tightening his grip but never once looking up from his phone screen. Eventually she calmed down and buried her head in her Father's chest while sucking her thumb.

"Heh, not missing much as usual!" Butch said as he paused the phone. "Right then Mrs, are you ready to talk it out?"  
Bella sniffed and pressed her head even tighter towards Butch. Despite being so frustrated just moments before she knew sitting with her Daddy was the best way to feel calm again.  
"Okay Bella, so we said no big toys today. But do you remember what I said? About who we can tell?"  
"Santa..." muttered Bella.  
"Exactly" Butch said. "And remember Bella he's watching all year round not just at Christmas. But listen, we can't behave like that in shops ok? Do you think we can go back and try again?"

Bella thought for a second. "Ok" she mumbled. She flung her arms round Butch's neck.  
"I'm sorry Daddy"  
Butch couldn't help but smile as he cuddled her close. Even when she was being a little brat she still had this uncanny ability to wrap him round her finger. Rather like someone else he knew!  
As they went to get up, Chase and Cassidy appeared next to them.  
"All good?" Cassidy asked with a raised eyebrow. Butch nodded.  
"Of course! Bit of firm but fair parenting Cass, gets the job done!"  
"Oh ok Super Nanny!" Cassidy replied with a smirk. Chase went over to his sister and held out the Blastoise figure for her.

"Here Bella, we got this for you" he said. "I didn't want you to not have anything..."  
"Thank you Chase!" Bella said. She smiled down at her toy and showed Butch.  
"Look Daddy!!"  
"Wow very nice!" Butch said. "Good little man Chase!"  
"Such a good boy!" beamed Cassidy.

"Right... shall we head home before we cause any more trouble?" Butch suggested.  
"Yes sounds good to me. Think we're all tired now" replied Cassidy.  
The 4 of them walked over to the elevator that led down towards the car park. The twins were already asleep by the time Butch had finishing buckling them in.  
"Heh, you weren't wrong Cass!" he said. "Reckon they'll both be out for the night"  
"So where does that leave us?" Cassidy purred suggestively as she ran a finger down Butch's chest.

"Is this after I check the baseball score??!"

"Really Ponch??!"

Chuckling to himself, Butch started the car and they headed out towards the exit. In the back the twins continued to sleep, clutching their new figure toys. He figured there were worse ways to spend a Saturday!

The end.


End file.
